


Moving In

by reysfalcon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and carmilla being grumpy in the corner, and hints of sex, and i can totally imagine them holding big dinner parties, because they would totally christen the whole apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura move into their new apartment, and subsequently get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

“It’s so big…” Laura muttered, walking round the bare rooms.

They were now in their second year at Silas, and it had been a big decision moving out. They had so many memories of Room 307, it was where they met, fought, fell in love, and now they were letting it go. And Laura didn’t want to admit it was rather hard. But she wanted to start a life with Carmilla, and this was their first step.

“It’s meant to be big, cupcake. It’s why we moved out…” Carmilla murmured, coming up behind Laura and resting her hands on her shoulders.

Carmilla never imagined she’d be moving in with her girlfriend. LaF and Perry already had their own apartment, and her and Laura had been thinking about it for months. It was only when this one came onto the market that they decided to just go for it. 5 minutes from campus, and big yet cosy, it was perfect for them.

Laura turned to her girlfriend, leaning in and kissing her lightly, “Mmm, I can’t wait to get started. But I just want to savour this moment.”

“Stop being a sap, Laur,” Carmilla whined, smiling slightly. She still didn’t admit that she liked Laura’s romantic side, even though the blonde was very aware she in fact did.

“You love it really,” Laura mumbled, kissing her lightly again before stepping away and examining the boxes strewn over the floor.

They didn’t really have much stuff, Carmilla especially, but they’d looked round some furniture shops and picked some stuff out. Their trip to IKEA was both hilarious and productive. It had led into a lot of knick-knacks being accumulated, from canvas paintings to cute cat mugs that Laura had insisted on getting.

Moving to the small kitchen, Laura huffed and crossed her arms, “There’s so much to do, Carm. Will you start in the bedroom?”

“Trust you to want to get the bedroom done first,” Carmilla smirked, grabbing a box from the floor and kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek.

“Hey! I just want the double bed,” the shorter girl exclaimed, opening the box she knew contained the kitchen utensils.

Carmilla laughed from the other room, “I know exactly why, cutie. We’re totally christening it tonight.”

“I meant the space, Carm, actually. It was shitty dealing with a single bed for that year…”

“Sure, hun...”

They passed the next two hours in a comfortable silence. The only noises were the occasional banging from Carmilla assembling the bed and the clash of cutlery and plates as Laura organised the kitchen.

Stopping for a quick break, Carmilla and Laura sat on the sofa that was delivered that morning. The living room was empty, save for the partially-opened boxes strewn everywhere and their large leather sofa taking up most of the floor. Sprawling out, Laura rested her head on the vampire’s lap.

“I’m glad we’re finally here,” Laura muttered.

“Me too, after years of Silas, it’s nice to get out and actually live in an apartment. Mine and Mother’s expeditions weren’t always that glorious.”

“Imagine the get together’s we can hold, and nights watching Netflix on our sofa...”

“I’m more partial to the latter. Does that mean inviting everyone? Even the ginger twins?” Carmilla groaned, pouting comically at her girlfriend below her.

Laura laughed, grabbing her girlfriends hand and lacing their fingers, “Yes, that does mean everyone. And Danny and Kirsch. They did all save your life, Carm, remember that. So an occasional dinner party won’t hurt. And don’t forget we’re having that house-warming party on Saturday…”

“But we haven’t even got a house, it’s an apartment,” Carmilla whined.

“Stop whining. How about I make it up to you after?” Laura murmured, voice dropping an octave.

Carmilla immediately sat up, “I’m game, invite them whenever. Imagine their faces when they realise…”

Laura sat up and kissed their joined hands before moving back over to the kitchen.

She didn’t hear the light footsteps of her girlfriend behind her, following her into the small kitchen. Arms wrapped around the shorter girl, pushing her body back against the counter. Lips instantly attached to her neck, teeth lightly scraping. Moaning, Laura grabbed the mass of black hair, pulling slightly as Carmilla lightly bit her pulse point.

“Carm…” She breathed.

Carmilla lifted her head, looking into the blonde’s eyes, “Yes?”

“This is not unpacking…” Laura moaned, feeling the fleeting touch of fingertips running along the bottom of her t-shirt.

Carmilla grinned, kissing her girlfriend’s lips quickly, “There are more important things to take care of.”

Laura sighed, pressing her lips against her girlfriends, feeling Carmilla’s hands slip up her shirt.

* * *

Hours later, now laying the newly made bed, the pair tried to catch their breath.

"So much for getting any unpacking done today,” Laura muttered, kissing Carmilla’s bare shoulder lightly.

“You know it was a useless endeavor, cutie. New place means christening it.”

Laura giggled, wrapping her arm round the warm skin of Carmilla’s waist. Twining their legs together, she closed her eyes and smiled.

“A double bed is definitely better,” Carmilla muttered, kissing the blonde’s forehead as she felt her nuzzle into her neck.


End file.
